


desert island trysts

by lauraxtennant



Series: Ten/Rose Collection 2015 [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose are gonna be stuck on a desert island for a couple of days. They find a few ways to pass the time, including going through his jacket pockets, cuddling up on the sand, and...some Other Activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desert island trysts

The Doctor grabbed Rose around the waist, shoved her out of the TARDIS doors, then barrelled through after her, slamming the doors tightly shut behind him just as smoke was starting to spill out.

“What the hell, Doctor?”

“Sorry!” Panting, he gestured at the TARDIS with his head. “Had a spot of trouble with the traxadomical inebrulator. Well, to be specific, I broke it, which caused a bit of a leakage in the central system. She’s had to power down to recover.”

Rose blinked at him, stunned. “Is she gonna be all right?”

“Oh, yes, no problemo. Give her a couple of days to recuperate and she’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” she replied, sounding relieved. “So, um, why did we have to get out?”

“The smoke, it would irritate your skin. Plus she’s shut down everything but the console room, which means - ” He glanced around them, noting their location. “- ah, looks like we’ll be spending a couple of days in paradise.” He waggled his eyebrows, and watched Rose take it all in.

“Where are we?”

“Sandova, 2332. I’d already set the coordinates, thought we could use a break.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, disbelieving.

“Oh, all right, the TARDIS brought us here randomly when she realised she’d be crashing otherwise. Still! Not bad, eh? Completely uninhabited, too! Well, people-wise. I expect there’s a bit of harmless wildlife about. It’ll be colonised by humans next century.”

“Right. Okay.” She nodded. “So, can I just get things straight?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“The TARDIS has like, evacuated us. And we’re stranded on a desert island.”

“A very large island. Think, the size of one of your continents.”

“Mmhmm. So, um, you got any suggestions about what I do, then?”

“About what?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “About this.” She gestured down her body, and his eyes followed the movement.

He gulped. “Ah.”

Just prior to everything going wrong via a tiny error in judgement where his tinkering was concerned, Rose had been hovering by the console wearing nothing more than a white, fluffy towel. She’d just had a shower, and had immediately come to have a go at him about switching off all the hot water without warning her.

Which meant that now, they were locked outside of the TARDIS for a minimum of two days, him in his suit, but no coat, and Rose in not very much at all.

“Well,” he said, clearing his throat, “At least it’s warm out?”

::

Rose was not impressed. How could he be so daft? “So I’ve got to wander around dressed like this for the next few days?”

The Doctor scratched at the back of his neck. “Actually, it gets pretty chilly here in the evenings.”

“Great.”

He started taking off his jacket.

“What are you doing?”

Tossing it aside, he unbuttoned his shirt.

“Doctor, what?” she asked, eyes widening.

He was wearing a henley underneath the dark blue shirt, so he handed the shirt to her with a sheepish smile. “Will this do?”

Rose shifted awkwardly. “Well, for my top half, yeah, but it’ll barely cover my bum!”

A faint blush came to his cheeks but Rose was too anxious about accidentally flashing him at some point over the next couple of days to appreciate it fully.

“Can’t you, you know, use that towel as a makeshift skirt?”

“Yeah, I could, but it’s not exactly secure, is it? What if it falls off?”

“Well.” He averted his eyes. “If that happens, it’s not like there’s anyone around to notice.”

“Oh, charming!” Rose said, slipping her arms into his shirt and buttoning it up, tugging the towel down to her waist once her chest was adequately covered. “You saying you don’t count?”

“No, but I - well, I won’t look.”

“You might, even if accidentally.”

“I won’t.”

“What, you’re gonna avoid looking at me the whole time we’re here, just in case?”

“No…”

“Then what - ” She broke off, eyes widening as she watched the Doctor start to unbutton his trousers. “Oh my god, Doctor, what are you doing?”

“If you’re that bothered,” he explained, stepping out of his trousers, “Then wear these. At least I have pants on.”

She bit into her bottom lip, holding in a giggle. “I don’t think they’ll fit me.”

“Try.” There was a hint of desperation in that tiny word, and Rose did laugh, then.

Predictably, she couldn’t get them past her thighs. “Doctor, hate to break it to you, but I have…curves, and you’re so skinny, and this just isn’t gonna work.”

“Right. Right.” He nodded absently, staring at the horizon rather than look at her, and she took a moment to admire his boxer briefs.

He turned and caught her looking, and Rose felt a flush come over her skin.

“Swap, then?” he said.

“What?”

“You can wear my - my undercrackers, and I’ll have my trousers back.”

“Doctor!”

“What?”

“I can’t just…I mean, firstly, no one else in the universe calls them _undercrackers,_ so I almost feel justified in rejecting your offer purely on that - ”

“Oi!”

“But really, I mean. Those are your pants. I can’t wear your pants!”

“I’ve barely been wearing them a couple of hours, they’re clean!”

“But they’re your pants!”

“Fine, then deal with wearing the towel as a skirt and going commando.”

“But - but - ”

“It’s your choice, Rose,” he said gravely. “What’s it gonna be?”

::

They were sat side by side on the sand a little while later, legs outstretched, close enough to the sea that the water brushed their ankles on every second wave or so. The Doctor kept glancing at her and hoping she wouldn’t notice.

“Just so you know, we’re never gonna talk about this again,” Rose said quietly.

“Right.” He paused for a moment. “Though I really don’t see what’s so awkward about it. You had no objection to wearing my shirt. What’s the difference?” Even as he said it, he knew what her reaction would be.

“There’s a difference!” she hissed, before folding her arms in a sulk.

The Doctor sighed. “At least you’re comfy.” He made a point of shifting and wincing.

Rose’s sulking facade crumbled. “Oh. Yeah, sorry.” Then, abruptly, her lips twitched and she burst out laughing. “Chafe a bit, does it?”

He rolled his eyes. “No. I’ll be fine.”

“Thanks for giving up your pants for me, Doctor.”

“You’re welcome.”

“It is a bit weird though, you have to admit.”

He shrugged.

She persisted, “I mean, when you look at me, wearing all this, don’t you feel awkward?”

The Doctor let his eyes trail over her, from the loose curls her drying hair had formed, to the sleeves of his shirt she’d rolled up to her elbows, to the shirttails that failed to obscure the sight of her in his black boxer briefs.

He cleared his throat and looked fiercely at the waves again. “No.”

“Yeah you do,” she corrected. He felt her lean closer to him, peer at him. “Or do you like it?” she teased.

Of course he did. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You do, but I’ll let you off the hook,” she said, before shifting again to lie on her back.

He relaxed, and joined her, and they spent several minutes arguing lightly over the shapes they purported to see in the clouds.

“How long ‘til sunset?” Rose asked, once their game had paused due to the clouds drifting off.

“Several hours, yet.” His eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head, angling it towards where hers was resting at his shoulder.

“Shouldn’t we make a shelter or something?”

“Probably.”

Rose laughed. “Doctor.”

“What?”

“Not like you to just lie around like this. Not when there’s a whole island to explore and provisions to find.”

He could hear the smile in her voice, and he wondered if she’d guessed that he was just so comfortable lying here, next to her, comfy and calm and content, that he didn’t want to move, didn’t want to disrupt this moment. She probably had. She could see right through him, these days. It terrified him.

It thrilled him.

“Come on, lazy bones,” she said, propping herself up. He still had his eyes closed but he knew her face was hovering over his, because her hair was tickling his cheeks.

“That’s my line,” he said softly, and it was; he said it to her nearly every morning, when he was trying to rouse her from slumber.

“Tough, I stole it,” she said, and he opened his eyes. The grin on her face made him laugh, and he had to take in a deep breath afterwards to mitigate the full feeling in his chest, and the impulse he had to pull her atop him for a cuddle.

She moved as he started to sit up, and he idly watched as she crawled a few feet to retrieve the jacket he’d chucked aside earlier. He realised his mistake in watching her immediately, having momentarily forgotten his field of vision would be filled with the sight of her bum in his pants. Rudely, he didn’t tear his eyes away upon such a realisation. He’d berate himself for it later, though, because, well. For now, it was a sight to concentrate on, frankly. He’d quite like to crawl after her and dust the sand off her arse, but alas, they were not on ‘casually touching each other’s bottoms’ terms yet, probably should never be on those terms, in fact, so.

She sat with his jacket and started rifling through his pockets, and that was what snapped him back into action.

“Ah, what are you doing?” he asked, dashing over to her and easing his jacket from her grasp.

Rose looked at him as though it should be obvious. “Thought we should see what you’ve got in these bigger on the inside pockets of yours to help with our stay here in paradise.”

Well. There was certainly something in there that could help with their stay but it was something he absolutely did not actually want her to find. “They’re my pockets, I’ll do the rummaging.”

“Fine, sorry,” she said, and he realised he’d probably sounded a little peeved. But seriously, for someone who valued her own privacy so much - and quite rightly - it was a tad rude of her to go into his pockets without asking. Then again, he had just been ogling her for several long, wonderful seconds, so he supposed he could let her off.

He began to pull out the assortment of things inside.

His sonic screwdriver, of course; always reliable.

A Venusian toothbrush.

A comb that had been gifted to them by the Emperor of New Halstinia. Well, it had been a present for Rose, actually, because the Emperor in question had wished to make her his Empress, and it had all got very tricky and the Doctor didn’t like to dwell on it, to be honest. Rose hadn’t been interested of course, and no amount of proposal gifts would have changed her mind, but -

Anyway.

Three packs of cards. Rose was pleased by this, and dropped the gauntlet for several rounds of Dex Three’s evolution of rummy to be played later that day, which he readily accepted, because he would obviously win and it would be gratifying. Especially since she beat him at Monopoly the other night which was an utter travesty and something he was still sore over.

A pack of Rose’s favourite chewing gum, which she happily announced could be used as a glue of some sort. He chuckled when she said that, but it was true that he often utilised her used chewing gum to stick tricky parts together.

Two bananas from a Tradlovan grove, a variety which remained ripe, which they promptly ate, because reconnaissance was hungry work, even if it consisted of just delving into his pockets rather than exploring the paradisian jungle at their disposal.

A copy of _A Christmas Carol,_ a book which probably had no use in their current circumstances but had residence in his pocket for the dual purpose of being an exceedingly good novel and one of great sentimental value.

Several bags of crisps and packets of biscuits, so at least they knew they wouldn’t starve, even if it was an unhealthy diet. The Doctor was certain he’d be able to find them some fruit around this place somewhere, at least. 

A ball of string.

A bunch of currency from various cultures.

A box of Rose’s preferred brand of tampons, which she’d asked him to keep hold of some time ago in case of emergencies. She’d been embarrassed then and was embarrassed now, and when he asked her why, she just mumbled ‘dunno’ and he put it down to human society continuously teaching women to be mortified about mentioning perfectly normal biological functions. A phenomenon he wasn’t entirely unused to himself, given the Time Lords’ society-wide propensity to shun all mention of private things. Though his experience was obviously less to do with menstruation and more to do with sex and the like. Which was another thing he didn’t need to dwell on right now.

A packet of Rose’s favourite sweets from Morana Four.

Her sketchpad and pencils.

Her camera.

The list went on.

::

Something was starting to occur to Rose as she watched the Doctor clear out his pockets. The majority of the stuff in there wasn’t his, but hers.

“Doctor, can I ask you something?” she said, interrupting his commentary on the polkadot socks he’d given her for Christmas, which had been in his pocket in case her feet got cold when they’re inevitably stuck in a dingy prison cell somewhere again.

“Mmm?”

“Does it bother you that you lug all this stuff around for me?”

“No, why would it?”

“I dunno. It’s just, I s’pose I hadn’t realised how much stuff I’d asked you to keep hold of. Isn’t it all taking up too much space?”

He arched an eyebrow at her. “No, it’s not. And even if these pockets weren’t literally of tremendous depth, Rose Tyler - I wouldn’t mind.”

“Okay. Thanks.” She fidgeted a bit, as grains of sand were creeping under the pants she was wearing, which wasn’t particularly comfortable. Mind you, she was glad her legs were getting a bit of sun; she and the Doctor hadn’t been anywhere hot lately, so it was nice not to be in jeans for once. “We should do this more often.”

“What, sort through my pockets?” he asked, finding a pair of sunglasses and sliding them carefully onto her face. She hadn’t realised until then that she’d been squinting in the sun.

“No, plonker; come to the beach.” She stretched out on the sand, kind of bored with their exploration now that it was apparent most of it was hers anyway. Not that she wasn’t grateful, because she was - in fact she thought it was almost unbearably sweet of him to do all that for her. But she’d been hoping to get a glimpse into the Doctor’s possessions, or like, alien artefacts or something.

When she glanced at him she found him staring at her stomach. The shirt she was wearing had ridden up when she moved, exposing her abdomen, and she left it like that to get a tan there, too. At his continued perusal, though, she felt self-conscious and sucked in a bit, studying his face to see his reaction. He frowned, and she breathed out, relaxing, and watched his face clear.

It wasn’t like she needed the Doctor’s approval or appreciation, not regarding her body. She was confident enough in herself lately to not mind so much about the elements of her appearance that once plagued her teenage mind.

She couldn’t deny that it made her feel good, though, watching the Doctor notice the parts of her he didn’t usually get to see. His eyes wandered from her belly to her legs, and she had to seriously fight back a giggle because he’d been looking at her for so long; by now, he’d usually realise his gaze was betraying him and avert his eyes, or start to stammer, or reject the notion that he was possibly attracted to her entirely with a firm but backhanded compliment. Like the other day, when she’d worn her dungaree dress again, and his eyes had glazed over and his mouth had dropped open for a full three seconds before he came back to himself and mumbled, “Oh, you’re wearing that again? Still, more appropriate here than in 1879 I suppose.”

Now, Rose coughed delicately, and the Doctor’s wide eyes jumped to hers. She smirked, and he swallowed, and Rose briefly felt a glimmer of power, because he blatantly held all the cards in their friendship, as far as making moves was concerned, but it was times like these which made that worth it. She might not ever feel brave enough to come onto a man like him, but she knew, at least, that she wasn’t the only one feeling the way she felt.

::

She’d caught him out, again. Blimey. Though she looked quite pleased by it all, he still felt like he ought to apologise.

“I, ah.” He scratched at the back of his neck. “Sorry. For doing that.”

Rose looked surprised - by his apology or the fact he was voicing any of this at all, he wasn’t sure. Probably both, given that her lips then curved up and she said, all innocent, “For doing what?”

There was a rushing sound in his ears. Oh, god. “For - looking at you?”

“Oh, you were looking at me? I hadn’t noticed.”

He gave her a derisive look and she giggled.

“To be honest,” she started to say, then licked her lips hesitantly.

“To be honest what?” he prompted, knowing, immediately, that it was the most dangerous thing he had ever said.

“To be honest it didn’t feel like looking.”

He gulped. “No?”

“Nope. It felt more like…” She tilted her head, and he could see even through the sunglasses she was wearing that she was squinting in thought, weighing her words. “It felt more like you were trying to steal back your boxer briefs via telekinesis.”

Oh, well, now. That was more bold than he expected. “Did it really?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Ah.” The Doctor’s eyes dropped to her chest. “And what about now?” he asked, pitching his voice low.

“Yeah, getting the you wanna steal your shirt back vibe, too.”

He met her gaze again and smiled, but before he could voice a reply Rose let out a squeal of surprise; a wave had sneaked up on her to the knees. The Doctor chuckled. “Tide’s coming in, we should get further away from the water.”

“You think?” she laughed.

“Help me with this?” He indicated all the stuff that they’d taken from his pockets, and they spread out his jacket and chucked it all on top to better carry it all quickly away from the impending water.

Once they had secured a spot under a nice group of palm trees, they dropped the stuff and caught their breath back. Then something caught Rose’s eye and she bent down to retrieve it. He didn’t see what it was until it was too late. She stood up straight with the item in hand and he went still, his pulse hammering.

“Oh my god, Doctor, what is this?” she gasped in delight, shaking the box he’d so successively and secretly hidden beneath various other items earlier on, when she’d been distracted by scoffing her favourite sweets.

He opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, before deciding to own the moment before she could take control. “It’s exactly what you think it is,” he confirmed, sticking his hands in his pockets and throwing his shoulders back.

She burst out laughing, carefully tossing her sunglasses aside to better look at it. “You keep - you keep - !” She struggled to get a hold of herself for a minute. He was mildly insulted. “You keep condoms in your pocket?”

“You know me. Prepared for anything,” he sniffed.

“Doctor. I would’ve thought it’d be more likely for you to have an entire trunk of ‘stranded on a desert island’ supplies in your pocket than a box of condoms.” Rose wiped at her eyes, clearly finding this the most amusing thing she’d ever seen or heard.

“I rarely find myself in situations where desert island gear is useful, Rose Tyler.”

“And what, you often find yourself in situations where these come in handy?” She was off again, giggling at the very idea, and he was sort of alarmed because what the hell did she think was going through his mind before that wave soaked Rose’s legs and interrupted their moment? Did she so completely disassociate the act of love-making from him? Had he been misreading her this whole entire time?

Suddenly, at his non-response, Rose sobered. She looked at him in panic. “Wait, you don’t, right?”

“Rose - you’ll notice that the box is unopened.”

“Right.”

He shifted awkwardly. “It’s been that way for some time.”

“Ah.” She peered at the back, lips twitching. “Still in date?”

“They’re from 2149. They don’t - at that point, you humans cleverly devise a way of making it so that they never -”

“Okay, got it,” she said, swiftly moving on, apparently, “When did you buy these?”

His hearts started beating too quickly again. “What?”

“When did you buy these?” she repeated.

“I…”

“Because I’ve been to 2149 with you. Like, sometime last year.”

“Correct.”

Her eyes lit up. “You bought them then?”

“Rose.”

“Please,” she said, biting her bottom lip as she closed the distance between them. “Humour me.”

The Doctor sighed. “Yes.”

She walked her free hand up his chest. “So while I was finding that gift for my mum, you were off buying -”

He closed his eyes briefly in embarrassment. “Yes.”

“Because you thought they might come in useful.”

He was silent for a moment, but one look into her mischievous eyes and, “Yes.”

“For you and some random stranger or for - ”

“Us,” he said firmly, finishing her sentence, and every atom of his existence felt like it was vibrating with the need to grab her and pull her in close. So he slid his arm around her waist and did just that.

Her breath caught and he waited for her to reply.

“Thank fuck for that,” she breathed out on a laugh.

The Doctor cupped her cheek and grinned. “So romantic,” he teased, hiding his actual adoration of her language in banter.

“Oi, I’m not the one carrying a mega pack of condoms around ‘just in case.’”

With a bravado that only she could help him fake, he winked at her, and bent his head. She reached up and sank her fingers into his hair, and he heard the box she’d been holding drop to the floor behind him. Their lips came together naturally and he tightened his hold on her waist to stay grounded at the feeling. They kissed for a few long moments without pause, and when they eventually drew away to breathe, he rested his forehead against hers, basking in their new closeness.

“We should get cracking on that shelter,” he murmured. She stiffened and he wondered if she thought he was trying to deflect from what they had just done. So he kissed her cheek, and her jaw, and continued to whisper in her ear, “The sun will set soon. I doubt it’ll rain, but it might get a bit breezy at night. We’ll need to keep warm.” He moved his lips to her neck and her hands bunched up the fabric of his henley as she made a small, pleased noise in the back of her throat.

His hands felt compelled to wander, too, slipping down to cup her bum. She kissed him again, urgently, sucking on his tongue without preamble. He groaned into her mouth and angled her against him in such a way that she could feel what she was doing to him, what she did to him frequently. She rolled her hips against his and he groaned again, and not really thinking about it, he picked her up, pressed her back against a palm tree.

::

Rose was _so_ glad the TARDIS had malfunctioned today. She didn’t have it in her to feel guilty about that right now, not when the Doctor had urged her legs around his waist and was snogging her like their lives depended on it. The bark of the tree was scratching a bit through the thin material of her borrowed dress shirt, but she didn’t care, didn’t care about anything, in this moment, that wasn’t the Doctor’s tongue in her mouth and the erection in his trousers.

She ground into him and he bucked into her and the thrill of it, the pleasure of it, was so intense and so _at last,_ so finally, finally happening, that Rose reckoned she could come before they even got undressed.

His hands stroked along her thighs and then returned to her bum to hold her still as he broke their kiss with a gasp.

“Rose, can I touch you?”

“Thought you already were.”

The Doctor gave her a look that said, _you know what I mean._

“Where, Doctor?” she asked, deliberately testing his patience.

He braced her against the tree with the sheer force of his hips as he let go to free his hands, slipping them under her shirt. “Here.”

“Yeah.” She arched her back and his hands slid up to her breasts, cupping them gently, thumbs stroking across her nipples. “You don’t have to be delicate, you know; I’m not gonna break.”

He lifted an eyebrow and gave her boobs a firm squeeze, and she grinned.

“Do you know how sexy you look in my shirt?” he asked her conversationally, but she didn’t give an answer, and he didn’t seem to want one, because he soon trailed one hand further south to remark, “And in these…” He edged along the waistband of the boxer briefs with his finger, then moved his hand beneath her thigh to get better access, stroking against the heat of her. She gasped and tightened her grip on his shoulders, and felt momentarily embarrassed about how wet she was, what with them being his pants she was wearing and all. But the look on his face as he encountered the sodden material eased her mortification considerably.

“This is unbelievably gratifying,” he told her, as his fingers pressed down a little more firmly, rubbing the fabric against her.

“You’re telling me,” she laughed in disbelief, tilting her head back and closing her eyes as he touched her clit through the briefs. “Oh, god.”

Probably sensing how close she was already, the bastard, his fingers moved away, trailing down before pressing the material against her opening.

“Fuck, inside,” she gasped, determined not to beg but resigned to it if necessary.

“Inside the pants or inside…” He left the sentence hanging and she shot him a quick glare. “Both, I take it,” he smirked, and then he kept his word, slipping his fingers into the gap in the boxer briefs, sliding swiftly through her folds until he was in, stroking deep. “Good?”

“So good.” She scrambled at his henley with one hand, wanting to feel his skin, and his abdominal muscles jumped under her fingers.

He kissed her, then murmured against her lips, “Don’t distract me.”

“We can, uhh, we can multi-task,” she teased, lowering her hand, pressing the heel of her palm against his hard cock.

::

“I’m already multi-tasking,” he said, indignant, having up until now been rather pleased with himself for being able to hold her up against this tree whilst sliding his fingers in and out of her wet heat, and kissing her every so often.

She cupped him firmly. Then again, if she really wanted to touch him so badly, who was he to deny her?

“Let’s lie down.”

“On what, the sand?” she said, wrinkling her nose. His fingers left her and she made a noise in protest.

“Where’s that towel you discarded earlier?” he asked, as she lowered her feet to the floor.

“Do you know how close I was just then to having a mind-blowing orgasm?”

He laughed, “Yes, now where’s that towel?”

“By the TARDIS, I think.”

“Stay right here. Do not move a muscle.” He absently stuck his fingers in his mouth as he walked away from her to fetch the towel, and he heard her let out a strangled moan. Her taste exploded on his tongue and he realised he could very well moan himself. He retrieved the towel quickly and dashed back to her, and when he looked her over he sighed happily to himself. She looked completely dishevelled and it was wonderful. The buttons had gradually come undone on his shirt, so that only a couple remained to keep her breasts from his view, and his pants were practically sticking to her.

“Shut up,” she said, when she caught him looking at her.

“What?” He felt like whistling, he was so pleased.

“I must look a right state.”

He draped the towel across the sand. “You look beautiful. Now lie down.”

“I’ll lie down if you get naked,” she bargained.

“Best deal I’ve ever heard.” He whipped off his henley, and Rose was already there unbuttoning his trousers for him by the time it hit the sand.

“I took the liberty of opening your box,” she said, and slid a condom into his hand.

He laughed and dragged her down onto the towel with him, positioning her on her back and dropping kisses across her collarbone as he unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing the rest of the way.

“Can’t believe we’re gonna shag for the first time at sunset, on a beach, out in the open where anyone could see us.”

“Told you, this place is uninhabited,” he said, kissing her navel. Then he lifted his head. “It’s sunset already?”

“Yeah, didn’t you notice?”

“Distracted,” he mumbled, and though he really should’ve suggested they pause this and build some sort of structure to sleep under, he was far more interested in licking her to orgasm, so he peeled off her pants and slid his tongue into her.

“Jesus Christ,” she exclaimed, nearly sitting up in surprise. She grabbed his head and held onto his hair for dear life. He was endlessly delighted by this reaction.

Two minutes, two fingers, and a suck to her clit and she was gone, coming apart beneath his touch. She told him, as she calmed, that he’d missed the sunset. But the sight and sound and feel of Rose climaxing was far more exhilarating to experience, and he told her so, which made her blush. He kissed his way up to her mouth, and then she was murmuring against his lips, “Did you lose it?”

His brow furrowed in confusion. “My erection or the condom?”

“Both. Either,” she laughed.

“Neither, thank you very much,” he said, blindly reaching down to where he’d put it. The condom, that was. “Sure you don’t want to rest up for a bit, maybe take a holiday?” he teased.

Rose whacked his arm lightly. “You’re so full of it.”

“Nah, but you - ”

“Don’t say it!” she laughed again, halting his rude joke with a hand to his mouth. He grinned against her palm, then kissed it. Her eyes softened and she dropped her hand. “Can I do the honours?”

“Be my guest.” He handed her the condom, and she ripped the foil open with her teeth. “Rose! You do realise you shouldn’t open it like that, don’t you?”

“Never failed me before,” she countered.

“Yes, well,” he sniffed, not particularly wanting to think about that.

“What, you telling me you’ve got Time Lord super sperm or something?”

“That’s not - that’s not - that’s not the point.”

“So you _do_ have Time Lord super sperm?” she asked, sounding alarmed.

“Oh just give it here.” He rolled it onto his shaft and mumbled, “Want a job done properly…”

“I heard that. And if you really believe that, you can go have fun with your own hand - ohhhhh.” Rose trailed off as she grabbed him by the bum and eased him in. “Yeah, that’s - stay right there.”

“Gladly,” he groaned, burying his face in her neck for a moment as he revelled in the feeling of being inside her.

“Doctor?” The word seemed to catch in her throat.

He raised his head to look at her, concerned by her tone. “Yeah?”

“We’ll…” She brushed his hair from his forehead. “This isn’t gonna just be a one-time thing, is it?”

His lips twitched. “You wait ‘til I’m literally inside you to ask me that?”

She shrugged. “I wanna know how much I can just enjoy the moment, versus how much I need to concentrate to store away every detail.”

Kissing her softly, he found her hands, and linked their fingers together either side of her head. “Enjoy the moment, Rose Tyler.” He kissed and sucked at her jaw, and started to move. “Enjoy it completely.”

“Yeah?” she replied, throwing her head back in pleasure.

“Yep.” He nuzzled her throat, letting go of one of her hands to hoist her leg around his hip, moving deeper. “We’ll do this so often you’ll eventually get bored of it and leave me for the Emperor of New Halstinia.”

“Ha! I knew it, I knew you were jealous of that guy.”

The Doctor chuckled. “I’ve got a bigger spaceship.”

::

Later, Rose noted to herself that she probably should’ve had the strength of will to postpone the (absolutely amazing) sex they had just had, because now she was feeling sated but incredibly chilly. Which took away a little of the bliss of the post-coital moment. And they were much too tired to move into the trees in order to find a semblance of warmth, plus she was secretly creeped out by the fact that it looked so dark in there. Much better to be out in the open, with the stars lighting up the beach. It was kind of romantic, at least, if bloody freezing.

“Don’t worry, the nights don’t last as long here. Besides. It’s warmer than I thought it’d be,” the Doctor said, evidently trying to find a silver lining as he made Rose a mermaid tail out of sand in an effort to keep her warm. “And isn’t it lucky that the sand here - well, to be honest with you, it’s not actually sand, but we’ll call it that for the sake of argument - the sand here retains the heat of the day. So you’re nice and toasty, yes?”

“No, I’m still as cold as I was before you started sculpting, and now I’m just cold with sand in unfortunate places.”

“Goodness, you’re a grump now that you’ve had your desires fulfilled, aren’t you?” he teased, and he was lucky he had such a sexy grin on his face as he said it, or else he’d be getting a fistful of sand down his trousers.

She glared at him instead, and he just waggled his eyebrows, happy as a puppy.

“At least your top half is covered,” he pointed out to her, which was true; he’d been very nice and let her wear his henley, his shirt, and his jacket this time, leaving him bare-chested. But he insisted he was more resilient to the cold temperature, so she tried not to feel too guilty.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Doctor.”

“No problemo. Although I was rather looking forward to fashioning you a shell bra to go with this mermaid tail.”

“Sexy but impractical,” she commented.

“Well, that’s you all over.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Impractical - what a lovely way to describe your - your -”

“Oooh, is Rose Tyler struggling to find a word to describe herself?”

She settled on the one that would make him most uncomfortable, for that. “What a lovely way to describe your _girlfriend.”_

He traced a pattern onto her sand tail and giggled. “I deserved that. Anyway, you are impractical, for me. Totally unsuitable.”

“Thanks, that’s not making it any better!”

“You make me dizzy, for a start,” he continued, focusing on the shapes he was making rather than meet her eyes. “Which is inconvenient. Centuries, I’ve gone, without feeling like this. And then you come along and tilt the universe on its side. It’s terrifying.” He looked at her at last. “It’s fantastic.”

Rose didn’t know what to say to that. She glanced at the concentric circles he’d been drawing, and asked him what they meant, because she recognised Gallifreyan when she saw it.

“You know what it says,” he murmured, lying down on his side next to her.

She peered at it again. “I recognise that bit - that’s my name, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And that one is your name.” With a raised eyebrow, she pointed at one strategically drawn over her nether regions.

He scratched at his jaw sheepishly. “Actually, that one says ‘the Doctor was here.’ Sorry.”

Rose rolled her eyes. He was such a boy sometimes. “Anyway. And this bit, the one after my name?”

“Hmm,” he murmured, rolling onto his back and looking up at the sky. He pointed at a star formation and started rambling about the myths and legends behind it.

“Doctor,” she persisted.

The Doctor turned his head towards her, and smiled. He inhaled deeply. “All right. Let’s take the risk; I doubt the universe is listening to our every move.” 

He leant in close, and whispered his translation in her ear.

The stars kept shining.


End file.
